


Океан (не море)

by helenbeauty01



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Post-Canon, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Алина и Женя наконец-то выбираются в отпуск.
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova
Kudos: 7





	Океан (не море)

Вытаскивать Женю в отпуск приходится чуть ли не силой. Алина начинает наседать ей на уши с апреля, мягко уговаривая отложить свои хореографические дела и неделю уделить любимой девушке. Женя только улыбается, целует ее в губы и неизменно отвечает: «еще один заказ — и едем!»

Так проходит апрель. И май. И начало июня.

В конце концов Алина не выдерживает, сама покупает билеты на острова, хватает Женю за шкирку, и через несколько часов перелета они оказываются в Мозамбике, на каком-то жутко популярном курорте, название которого Алина не запоминает.

Женя с неохотой отрывается от работы, но коронный аргумент «если я перенесла все дела на неделю, то и ты сможешь» действует безотказно.

Они отключают телефоны и сразу после перелета, приняв душ и перекусив свежими фруктами, идут на пляж. Алине хочется взять Женю за руку, но она постоянно себя одергивает — это не Канада и даже не Москва, лишнее внимание привлекать не хочется. Поэтому она крепче перехватывает пляжный шоппер и с восторгом оглядывается по сторонам.

Шум набегающих волн ласкает слух, воздух насыщен морским запахом, и даже толпы туристов не мешают наслаждаться атмосферой тропического рая. Алина вздыхает и радостно восклицает:

— Ну наконец-то море!

— Это Индийский океан, дурочка, — со смешком поправляет ее Женя, на что Алина только закатывает глаза.

— Да какая разница, — отвечает она, не желая препираться. — Главное, что тут тепло, есть пляж и никаких СМИ.

Придя на пляж, они аккуратно стелят полотенца на шезлонги, и Женя начинает долго мазаться солнцезащитным кремом, не пропуская ни сантиметра молочно-белой кожи. Алина украдкой разглядывает ее: красивая. Тонкая, стройная, но не болезненно-худая, с идеальными пропорциями и едва уловимым рельефом мышц. Спустя годы их отношений Женя все ещё идеальна.

Женя ловит её взгляд и подмигивает, довольно ухмыляясь. Алина фыркает и поднимается на ноги.

— Я иду купаться, а ты как хочешь.

Женя только вздыхает, продолжая наносить крем.

Океан — не море — оказывается прохладным, и Алина с удовольствием погружается в солёную воду, тут же ныряя с головой. Мама всегда говорила ей так не делать, потому что волосы потом высыхают некрасивыми прядями, но теперь Алине всё равно. Она не живёт с мамой с девятнадцати лет и больше не должна прислушиваться к её советам.

Вода смывает пот и усталость от перелета, и Алина ложится на спину, полностью расслабляясь и покачиваясь на волнах.

Ей поразительно хорошо и спокойно, как не было спокойно уже много месяцев. Тренерство все-таки отнимает много душевных и физических сил, и Алина начинает понимать Этери Георгиевну, которая, уезжая в отпуск, оставляла телефон дома, чтобы никто не мог ей дозвониться или написать.

Кажется, она начинает дремать, как вдруг кто-то хватает её за ногу и дёргает в глубину. Коротко взвизгнув и тут же набрав полный рот солёной воды, Алина погружается под воду и начинает барахтаться.

— Женя! — орёт она, когда всплывает на поверхность. — Это, мать твою, не смешно! Я могла захлебнуться!

Женя хохочет, отплывая подальше от рассерженной девушки.

— Я бы не дала тебе утонуть, милая, — поигрывает она бровями и тут же получает брызги воды в лицо. Алина подплывает к ней с твердым намерением отомстить, но вместо этого замирает, когда видит, _какими_ глазами на неё смотрит Женя.

На человека с таким взглядом злиться нереально.

— И почему я всё ещё с тобой? — вздыхает Алина, отплывая подальше, и направляется к берегу.

— Потому что ты меня любишь, — просто отвечает Женя.

Алина вздыхает. Это чистая правда.

.

.

.

Они ужинают в ресторанчике в отеле, и Женя заказывает бутылку любимого вина Алины. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы к концу вечера они обе превратились в хихикающее нечто, которое не может оторваться друг от друга. Быстро расплатившись за ужин, они поднимаются на свой этаж и буквально вваливаются в номер.

Алина целует женину шею, прижав девушку к стене и запустив руки в торчащие в разные стороны волосы. Женя стонет и откидывает голову, давай больший доступ. Алина прижимается ближе — так, чтобы между ними не осталось ни миллиметра свободного пространства.

Они занимаются любовью долго, со вкусом, полностью трезвея к концу. А потом засыпают в обнимку, даже не расстелив общую кровать.

Алина чувствует себя счастливой. Женя наверняка тоже.

.

.

.

На следующее утро Алина просыпается от бьющего в глаза света и раздраженно морщится.

— Женя-я, — шепчет она. — Закрой шторы. И принеси мне водички.

— А вы не обнаглели, госпожа Загитова? — забавно хмурится Женя, но шторы закрывает и садится на край кровати с чашкой воды в руках.

Алина жадно пьет и откидывается обратно на подушки, так и не открыв глаз. Женя кладет ладонь ей на голову и слегка массирует.

— Почему ты так себя чувствуешь, если пили мы примерно одинаково? Со мной все в порядке.

— Ты же знаешь, я плохо переношу алкоголь… А-а-а, вот так… Да…

— Я сейчас тебя неправильно пойму, — шепчет Женя, наклоняясь к её губам.

Алина чувствует, как уходит головная боль, и расплывается в хитрой улыбке.

— А может, я не против, чтобы ты меня неправильно поняла…

Стакан падает на пол. К завтраку они так и не спускаются.

.

.

.

Следующие три дня проходят максимально лениво: Женя и Алина гуляют по городу, едят много стрит фуда («Опять садиться на диету. — Нет, я тебе запрещаю, ты идеальна»), плавают в океане и много-много загорают. Даже Женина кожа слегка темнеет, и она становится похожа на человека, выходящего на улицу.

Алина ни разу не включает телефон и даже не хочет проверить, что там происходит у её учеников. Наверное, это безответственно, но ей нравится быть безответственной и проводить время только со своей девушкой.

На самом деле их отношения всегда строились на взаимной поддержке и уважении, но из-за расстояния между Москвой и Торонто, где в большинстве случаев работала Женя, они не так много времени проводили наедине. Это было тяжело, несколько раз они хотели закончить это, найти кого-то поближе, но каждый раз что-то их останавливало. Наверное, это была любовь.

Алина качает головой, отгоняя дурные мысли, и всё-таки берет Женю за руку. Ну и пусть, что смотрят, ей всё равно.

Сегодня они решают заняться дайвингом — невероятно популярным среди туристов развлечением. Алина немного побаивается глубины, но Женя только крепче сжимает её руку и говорит, что всё будет хорошо и она всегда будет рядом. Алина кивает, и волнение уходит восвояси.

Улыбчивый инструктор, которого они наняли только для них двоих, подробно объясняет, как нужно себя вести, и Женя переводит Алине некоторые сложные предложения. К её стыду, Алина так и не выучила английский на достаточном уровне, ограничившись только базовыми фразами и конструкциями. Ее ученики всегда переводили ей незнакомые слова, а на пресс-конференциях она всегда работала с переводчиком.

Инструктор надевает на них оборудование и говорит, что погружаться они будут по очереди. Женя идёт первая. Алина с интересом наблюдает за волнами (Жени не видно абсолютно, она где-то глубоко).

«А вдруг что-то случится?»

Нет. Алина закусывает губу, и несильная боль отрезвляет. Всё будет хорошо. Это абсолютно безопасно.

Женя выныривает счастливая и какая-то завороженная. Смотрит в пространство, невпопад отвечает на вопросы.

— Ну, я пошла? — неуверенно говорит Алина, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Ей хочется, чтобы Женя обняла её, поддержала, но та только кивает и погружается обратно в свои впечатления.

Когда Алина ныряет, она понимает женину реакцию.

Подводный мир нереально завораживающий.

Её окружают цветастые коралловые рифы, разные мерно качающиеся из-за течения водоросли и морская трава; мимо проплывают рыбы самых невообразимых цветов, кажется, абсолютно не пугаясь человека. Алина протягивает руку и касается гладкого бока. Стайка рыб тут же расплывается в разные стороны, и девушка мысленно улыбается. На дне виднеется оранжевая морская звезда, большая раковина неизвестного Алине моллюска, мимо проплывает косяк ярко-голубых рыб. Наверное, Алина даже знает их название, но сейчас она не в состоянии вспомнить даже собственное имя, настолько сильны впечатления.

Она запомнит эту красоту на всю жизнь.

.

.

.

Женя рисует подводный мир весь вечер, и Алина старается даже не дышать — Женю нельзя отвлекать от рисования. Несколько раз они ссорились по этому поводу, Женя психовала и удаляла почти готовые работы. Сейчас Алина уже полностью знает её характер и поэтому не достает по пустякам.

Это их предпоследний вечер в Мозамбике. Послезавтра с утра они поедут в аэропорт, а после — в Москву, обратно к своим жизням, наполненным стрессом и фигурным катанием. Алина хихикает: стресс и фигурное катание всегда были связаны в её сознании.

Ночью, когда Алина уже лежит в кровати, Женя ложится рядом с ней и крепко обнимает, утыкаясь носом в плечо.

— Давай завтра устроим пикник? Я нашла уединённое место.

Алина только кивает, не в состоянии ответить внятно. Очень хочется спать.

.

.

.

Место, куда Женя приводит Алину, потрясающее. Это дальний уголок пляжа, окруженный пальмами и неизвестными цветами. Они ложатся прямо на песок и любуются закатом, поедая свежие фрукты и подтаявшее мороженое.

— Завтра домой, — говорит Алина, и её голос звучит слишком грустно.

Женя крепче сжимает её пальцы и шепчет:

— Мы обязательно сюда вернемся, я обещаю. Я выкрою недельку в середине года, и мы еще раз поедем сюда. Или куда-то в другое место, куда ты захочешь.

Алина счастливо улыбается и тянется за поцелуем — губы Жени мягкие и липкие от мороженого и чувствуются потрясающе.

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — глядя в глаза, шепчет Алина.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, милая. У меня кое-что есть для тебя.

Женя роется в сумке и, что-то достав оттуда, садится напротив Алины.

— Что это? — Алина заинтересованно пытается заглянуть ей за спину, но Женя, смеясь, уклоняется.

Она прерывисто вздыхает и тихо говорит:

— Я очень сильно тебя люблю.

— Я тоже, — улыбается Алина. — А что…

Женя поднимает руку.

— Нет, не перебивай, пожалуйста. Я… Я знаю, что наши отношения неидеальны. Мы работает в разных концах света, не часто проводим время вместе, но… — на секунду она запинается, — я люблю тебя. И хочу, чтобы ты всегда была со мной. Ты… ты примешь это?

Алина не может поверить. Первые секунд тридцать она оторопело смотрит на кольцо, которое протягивает Женя, и не может уложить это в голове.

— Я… — начинает она и прикусывает губу, замолкая. — Женя…

— Ты не обязана говорить «да», я не перестану любить тебя, мы можем…

— Да. Я говорю «да».

Женя сбивает ее с ног, опрокидывая на песок и прижимаясь к губам в счастливом поцелуе. Алина открывает рот, давая ей больше доступа, и обвивает руками шею.

Это самая счастливая неделя в ее жизни.

И все у них будет хорошо.


End file.
